Zoe Orimoto
Zoe Orimoto, known in Japan as Izumi Orimoto (織本 泉 Orimoto Izumi), is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon Frontier. Zoe is the only female member of the team and was chosen to wield the Spirit of Wind that holds the power of AncientKazemon. She was born in Japan but moved to Italy at a young age. (In the Italian Dub, Zoe was born in Japan but moved to America). She recently moved back to Japan but had problems making friends due to the culture barrier and because of her attitude. Zoe knows many Italian language words and uses Italian exclamations. J.P. Shibayama (Junpei Shibayama) has a distinct crush on her, though the extents of her own feelings are unknown. She may act tough and violent, but she is just looking for true friends. She was voiced by Sawa Ishige (Japan) and Michelle Ruff (US). __TOC__ Digimon Forms *Both of Zoe's Wind Spirits are temporarily transferred to Takuya's D-Tector when Takuya evolves into EmperorGreymon. *Although it is not shown in the anime, Kazemon and Zephyrmon can fusion digivolve into JetSilphymon Kazemon Kazemon, also known as Fairymon in Japan, is the Human Spirit of Wind. 'Kaze', meaning wind in Japanese. She is portrayed as kind, caring and strong. Her preferred attacks are powerful kicks and hurricane force winds. She first transformed into her Kazemon form when confronted with the entity Woodmon. Woodmon was endangering Floramon. This encounter did not go well. Later she became Kazemon again to help distract the Goblimon. Kazemon has large butterfly like wings sprouting from her back and head. She uses these wings to take flight. Attacks * Hurricane Wave (Brezza Petalo): Long, thin tornadoes erupt from Kazemon's fingertips which she throws at her enemies. * Tempest Twist (Tornado Gamba): Kazemon gets down on her hands and spreads her legs. She then starts to spin very quickly and then creates a strong force of wind and slams her foes. * Love Tap: Kazemon can stun her foes with her butt into a temporary feelings of attraction. Zephyrmon Zephyrmon, also known as Shutumon, is the Beast Spirit of Wind. She is agile, swift and powerful, and always ready to fight and protect her friends. Considered the most beautiful and fierce of all the spirits, Zephyrmon attacks by manipulating energy, wind and slicing foes with her razor sharp claws. Her Japanese name comes from the word Shutu who is the Sumerian god of the south wind. Her English name comes from Zephyrus, the Greek god of the west wind. Surprisingly, Zoe was able to control her Beast Spirit without any challenge, contrary to the boys, whose Beast Spirits went on destructive rampages until the boys learned to control them. Zoe thinks her instant control of her Beast Spirit is due to her being a girl. However, the reason why Zoe was able to control her beast spirit so quickly was her need to fly. She needed to fly to save her friends, therefore easily controlling it. Zephyrmon can use her small brown wings to take the air and soar through the sky at incredible speeds. She also has the vision of an eagle. Attacks *'Hurricane Gale' (Wind of Pain): Throws feather-like blades of pink energy at her foes, which rip and slice them with the force of a tornado. *'Plasma Pods' (Gilgamesh Slicer): Red energy orbs form around her hands and feet with which she uses slices and dice her enemies with the power of a hurricane. Susanoomon * Celestial Blade (Heavenly Wings Beheading/Amanohabakiri): Fires a blade of energy from the ARMS Orochi which is used to cut his enemies in two. * Heaven's Thunder (Eight Thunder Gods/Yakusanoikazuchi): Creates clouds that fire an enormous bolt of energy down on his enemies See also ]] *Digimon Frontier *JetSilphymon *Digimon Orimoto, Zoe